Extraño y Desconocido
by public static void
Summary: Stannis piensa en los Siete mientras está cautivo en Invernalia.


**Para** el Torneo de Desembarco del Rey en el foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. Usando las condiciones: Fe de los Siete, los Bolton ganan la batalla contra Stannis, viñeta (500-1000 palabras) y lealtad.

Los personajes mencionados son de **George Martin**.

* * *

El septo de Invernalia estaba destruido. Si fue por los hijos del hierro o por la indiscreción del bastardo Bolton, Stannis no lo sabía. Sin embargo, era el lugar donde lo tenían cautivo en el centro del lugar. La Doncella y el Herrero tenían pesadas cadenas a su alrededor que mantenían a Stannis inmóvil.

A su alrededor había oscuridad. En medio de la noche, el frío también era peor que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso su tiempo en el Muro fue más cálido gracias a la ferviente atención y obediencia que recibía: aquí no había sirvientes que atizaran el fuego y procuraran pieles más gruesas para cubrirlo. Fue como un golpe para Stannis.

¿Dónde estaba el hombre práctico que él era? Él mismo despreciaba a aquellos señores débiles que se cubrían con más mantas que un bebé al caer la noche; él renegaba de todos quienes clamaran que el vino era el calor del alma. También desdeñaba a quienes creyeran en la existencia del alma. Habían venido al mundo a sobrevivir durante años para morir al final, con sólo las obras más grandes como testigos en la historia de que alguna vez se existió. En esa creencia, el alma no tenía cabida.

Stannis gruñó y de su garganta brotó un sonido desgarrador. Sintió su voz ser espada y sangre, rompiendole la carne para fluir por su armadura. Mas su única armadura era el presagio de su muerte forjado con frío, soledad y oscuridad.

Fue entonces, y sólo entonces, que su mente llamó a los Siete.

«Padre, justiciero de los hombres, ¿de verdad merezco esto?»

No hubo más respuesta que el lejano aullar de los lobos y el ulular de una lechuza, pero Stannis escuchó al viento decirle _no fuiste leal_.

«Herrero, hábil maestro, ¿es éste el futuro que me he forjado?»

Tenía los pies entumecidos y los dedos de las manos rennegridos. Stannis hizo crujir sus nudillos, creyendo que sería uno de los últimos placeres y dolores que sentiríá. Quería que fuera algo provocado por sí mismo. Quería recuperar algo del control que alguna vez creyó tener.

En eso escuchó nuevamente al viento: _no eres leal_.

«Guerrero, me abandonaste. ¿Fue porque te negué yo primero?»

Comenzó a escuchar las risas provenientes del castillo. Temía que los soldados de Bolton, borrachos y sin control, lo buscaran en contra de los deseos de su señor y acabaran con su vida. ¿Pero qué vida?

Y las palabras estuvieron ahí otra vez, en esa voz que parecía un cadáver: _no serás leal_.

«Madre, recuerdo rezarte aquél día de tormenta. Mis padres murieron de todas formas. ¿Por qué, entonces, reclamas mi lealtad si cuando te busqué no respondiste?»

El recuerdo hizo que de sus ojos brotaran lágrimas calientes que ardían en sus mejillas antes de congelarse con el frí invierno del cruel Norte. Los ojos le picaban, como si también se congelaran las lágrimas que aún no salían.

«Doncella, ¿qué será de mi hija? ¿En quién puedo confiar para que la proteja?»

Su corazón latía más rápido de lo que Stannis había sentido alguna vez. Sentía el sonido de su sangre corriendo en su garganta.

«Vieja, ¿alguna vez han existido ustedes, Siete—Que—Son—Uno? Lo dudo. ¿Qué hago pensando en ustedes en vez de pensar cómo salir de esta situación? La Fé no me salvará. Me salvaré yo mismo.»

Fue entonces que recordó al Desconocido. Al pensar en él sintió calor y creyó, arrogantemente, por sólo el instante que dura un latido del corazón, que los dioses le respondían para salvarlo.

Cerró los ojos y los sintió pesados. El cansancio de luchar, la fatiga de vivir y la necesidad de prevalecer se esfumaron en cuanto Stannis suspiró. A su alrededor, el calor crecía hasta la incomodidad.

Abrió los ojos y vió frente a él a un hombre de piel oscura y ojos grises que irradiaba el calor que su espada nunca tuvo. Miró a Stannis con detenimiento y Stannis, temeroso e inmóvil, lo miró a él.

— ¿Eres el Desconocido? —se sintió estúpido de sólo preguntar y una carcajada maniática salió de su boca. Si no hubiera estado ya de rodillas, Stannis habría caído en ese instante—. Yo Soy Stannis de la Casa Baratheon, el primero de mi nombre. Rey de los Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres. ¡Yo soy el Señor de los Siete Reinos! ¡Yo soy el Protector del Reino! ¿Quién eres tú?

Gritaba hacia el final. Forcejaba con las cadenas que parecían encogerse en sus muñecas, su cuello y sus tobillos. Estaban más pesadas, más calientes, más reales.

Entonces, la figura habló.

— Soy un dios durante la tormenta. Soy el Extraño que espera afuera de tu puerta y no seré negado.

Stannis se carcajeó otra vez. No cabía duda. Se había vuelto loco por el frío, el hambre y la certeza de su muerte en cuanto el sol se alzara lo suficiente.

La figura no era real. No lo era. No podía serlo.

— Era el desconocido y ahora tengo un nombre —dijo la figura y Stannis estaba seguro, en su locura, de que sabía lo que diría cuando se inclinó hacia él y tocó con una mano ardiente como el fuego. Stannis alzó la mirada y le sonrió—. Tu bruja me dice R'hllor, y como recompensa a tu lealtad, soy yo quien viene por ti.

Stannis rió por última vez.


End file.
